plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Dark Ages - Night 19
For the Chinese version of the level, see Dark Ages - Night 19 (Chinese version). :For the Chinese version of this level before the v1.8 update, see Dark Ages - Night 19 (Chinese version: pre-1.8). |Type = Save Our Seeds |Flag = Two |EM = Six (three contain sun) |Zombie = Summoned: |FR = A money bag |NR = same |Objective 1 = Survive and protect the endangered plants |before = Dark Ages - Night 18 |after = Dark Ages - Night 20}} Difficulty The endangered plants' positions are similar to Day 15 of Ancient Egypt. However, this level is more difficult than the aforementioned level because the zombies are tougher. For example, there are Knight Zombies and Zombie Kings in it. Puff-shroom does not really work in this situation, as the zombies spawn close to it, and there are tombstones scattered near the Magnet-shrooms, and so Chili Bean is a more optimal choice. Jester Zombies are typically present, so area of effect plants like Snapdragon are the best offensive plant to use. Most defensive plants will come in handy in this level, primarily Tall-nut. Primal Wall-nut is a better choice, as he can barricade the Magnet-shrooms, so bring him if you have him. Wizard Zombies can benefit the player in it, as it can transform the Magnet-shrooms into sheep, which makes the Magnet-shrooms are invincible until the Wizard Zombie that transformed it is defeated. Zombie King is probably the most dangerous in this level, as it can supply Peasant Zombies with Knight Helms, which can easily overwhelm the three provided Magnet-shrooms. Planting more Magnet-shrooms can help with the Knight Zombies, but it is recommended to defeat the Zombie Kings, as well. You should also be aware of the necromancy ambushes. Waves |zombie2 = |note2 = 100% Plant Food |zombie3 = 1 3 5 |zombie4 = |note4 = 100% Plant Food |zombie5 = |zombie6 = |zombie7 = 3 |zombie8 = 2 4 |note8 = 500%/7 Plant Food |zombie9 = 1 5 3 |note9 = First flag; two normal and four sun-on-destruction tombstones are spawned |zombie10 = |note10 = Necromancy!; 100% Plant Food |ambush10 = |zombie11 = |zombie12 = 1 5 |zombie13 = 2 4 |note13 = 400%/7 Plant Food |zombie14 = 1 3 5 |zombie15 = |note15 = 100% Plant Food |zombie16 = 2 4 1 5 |zombie17 = |note17 = 600%/7 Plant Food |zombie18 = 2 4 |note18 = Final flag}} Strategies Strategy 1 *'Required plants:' **Sun-shroom **Fume-shroom **Puff-shroom **Cherry Bomb **Tall-nut **Laser Bean **Magnet-shroom **Grave Buster (if you brought a Bonus Seed Slot) *Start by planting two columns of Sun-shrooms. Plant Puff-shrooms to protect the Magnet-shrooms and destroy the graves. **Sometimes, the player will lose at the very first stage because the zombie may be going to eat the endangered plants. You can restart the level to prevent that. *Try to plant one Tall-nut in front of one of the three Magnet-shrooms that is going to be eaten. *Plant one more column of Sun-shrooms if you are not fast enough. Plant one column of Fume-shrooms on the fifth column first, then one column of Laser Beans near the Sun-shrooms. Be ready for the Zombie Kings. *Jester Zombies are not a threat, as all of the required plants you chose do not shoot projectiles. The only exception to this are Puff-shrooms, which are useless for in this section of this strategy. *When a Wizard Zombie appears, try to make him transform your endangered plants. Then defeat him slowly. *If your strategy is going wrong, try and replace all your eaten plants. After that, remove a column of Sun-shrooms to make more space for Laser Beans in order to defeat Wizard Zombies and Zombie Kings at the same time. **Do not forget to plant Tall-nuts. They do not only protect your house, but they also protect the endangered Magnet-shrooms. *Plant two Magnet-shrooms to stop the Zombie Kings. *When a Dark Ages Gargantuar appears, use Plant Food on a Fume-shroom and use a Cherry Bomb near both him and the Zombie Kings. You may plant more Tall-nuts to stall the zombies that are the most dangerous. Delay it by constantly planting both Puff and Sun-shrooms. *Remember to use Plant Food and the Cherry Bomb. They will effectively help you recover your strategy. *For Coconut Cannon, if you are aiming for the Jester Zombie, do not directly. Instead, look for a zombie with high amount of health, then use it as a target. If any Jester Zombies nearby or one column away from it, it will then suffer a severe damage from the splash. *Magnifying Grass is an effective way to hurl off Imp Monk Zombies. They must be placed on the third column because that is where they land when they are thrown off by Dark Ages Gargantuar. Strategy 2 :Created by This strategy allows the level to be completed without using Plant Food, paid content, premium plants, or losing any lawn mowers. *'Required plants:' **Sun-shroom **Snapdragon **Tall-nut **Wall-nut **Chili Bean **Magnifying Grass **Grave Buster Snapdragons and Magnifying Grass are a powerful combination for many levels and will work as well here. Use Chili Beans to drag out and kill off the first few zombies while quickly planting Sun-shrooms in the first two columns and Magnifying Grass in the third. Use Grass and Chili Beans to continue controlling the zombies while Tall-nuts are placed in the column in front of the three endangered plants and Snapdragons are placed in the center lane tiles between and behind them. The Snapdragons will handle the core zombie load, while you can use Grass to shoot Zombie Kings and Wizards on sight. Destroy all tombstones in sight with Grave Buster and Grass. Wall-nuts are available in case an emergency stopgap is needed while waiting for Tall-nuts to recharge or if you are still low on sun (you may also bring Cherry Bomb instead). When the Gargantuar appears, simply shoot him to death with Grass. Strategy 3 :Created By *'Required plants:' **Fume-shroom **Sun-shroom **Infi-nut (boosted) **Iceberg Lettuce **Stunion **Any other plants to fill in the remaining seed slots #Put five Sun-shrooms on column 1. #When the first few zombies arrive, place your boosted Infi-nut in front of the endangered Magnet-shrooms. #Do not stall the first few zombies for too long, as they will eventually eat up the Infi-nut's force field. Put at least one column of Fume-shrooms behind the force field to start damaging those zombies. #Do not panic when the Knight Zombies start to come, as the Magnet-shrooms will render them almost useless. #When Wizard Zombies start to come, freeze them with Iceberg Lettuce or stun them with Stunion. #By the first flag, you should have at least one column of Infi-nuts in front of the Magnet-shrooms, and two columns of Fume-shrooms. The setup should look like this: S -- -- F F M'' I } -- -- S -- -- F F -- I } -- -- S -- -- F F ''M I } -- -- S -- -- F F -- I } -- -- S -- -- F F M'' I } -- -- S = Sun-shroom, F = Fume-shroom, ''M = ''Endangered Magnet-shroom, I = Infi-nut, } = Force Field 7. When the Dark Ages Gargantuars come at the end of the level, use Plant Food on your Fume-shrooms. Do not try to always focus on them because they never appear on the rows with the endangered Magnet-shrooms. If you just want to pass the level without that much trouble, then let the lawn mowers kill them. Strategy 4 'Created by Kicifixa' *'Required plants:' **Primal Sunflower- for creating sun. **Primal Potato Mine- to kill fastly gargantuars. **Hurrikale- bonus protection. **Blastberry Vine- bonus attack and protection. **Any of big range damage dealers. **Infi-nut- bonus protection (Use plant food or boost him **Guacodile- bonus protection. *** '''replacements:' **** Sun-shroom as Primal Sunflower **** Potato mine as Primal Potato Mine **** Iceberg Lettuce as Primal Potato Mine (Can also help with Zombie King) **** Jalapeno as Hurrikale **** Torchwood as Infi-nut and Blastberry Vine (Also create bonus damage) **** Pyre Vine as Blastberry Vine **** Grave Buster- can help you with graves Plant two columns of Primal Sunflowers. If you have enought sun you can plant Blastberry Vine on Primal Sunflowers. Next plant column of your damage dealer and plant Blastberry Vines on Magnet-shrooms. (Or plant one Infi-nut and plant food him) Any other plants is for bonus protection and you dont need to use them. When Gargantuars appear, plant two Primal Potato Mines to kill them. Guacodile is helpfull with wizard zombies. Gallery BeforeDan1919U.png|Before starting the level FR DA N19.png|First time reward Dan19U.png|By Adan19U.png|Another by Uselessguy Plants vs Zombies 2 Dark Ages-Night 19.png|Another strategy IMG_0182.PNG|By DA19.png|By PvZ2_Stragety_DA19.png|By Screenshot_2016-10-15-15-19-28.png|By (not using any defensive plants actually does not affect the level a lot) SODA19.PNG|By DA-19 by WeebishlyDone.png|By Walkthroughs Dark Ages Night 19 Dark Ages Night 19 Save Our Seeds III Plants vs Zombies 2 Dark Ages Part 2 Plants vs. Zombies 2 Survive and protect plants - Dark Ages Night 19 (Ep.282)|By How would you rate Dark Ages - Night 19's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Brain Busters Category:Save Our Seeds Category:Levels with two flags Category:Levels with pre-placed plants